


Thinking Dirty

by jane_doe_6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_doe_6/pseuds/jane_doe_6
Summary: Y/n had liked Sam for months, but she hasn't been able to act on it. Until she sees something in his mind that changes hers.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Thinking Dirty

Y/n has always been able to read minds and it had helped her on hunts. Like listening in on people’s thoughts and immediately knowing who the monster is. She had met Sam and Dean Winchester a few months back on a vampire hunt. She had saved the boys from getting their throats ripped out, and ever since then she has been with them. She moved into the bunker only a few weeks ago and being in close quarters with them has been nice.  
The only problem is that she has a crush on the younger Winchester. So much so that she has dreams about him. Nothing dirty, just nice and romantic dreams. Well that is until now, she had her first wet dream about him last night.  
Now though she was in the library with a lore book in hand and a glass of whiskey in her hand. She was just wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Y/f/c, low cut t-shirt. She was fine and unbothered, until Sam walked in. He sat parallel to her and he was also reading a lore book.  
She felt eyes on her so her Y/e/c eyes looked up from her book briefly. She saw Sam checking her out. When she first joined the boys she promised herself that she would never read their minds, but right now she can’t help but feel curious.  
So she brought down her walls and took a peek in his head, and she can’t help but feel a little flustered by what she saw.  
In Sam’s head; he had her bent over one of the men of letters sturdy wooden tables. Her jeans were around her ankles and her t-shirt was ripped down the middle, and her breasts were pulled out of her black bra. He was pounding into her soaking pussy from behind. Their moans and groans mixing together as the smell of sex fill the library. He reached under her and grabbed one of her breasts and he fondled with her nipple, as she rubbed her clit.  
Y/n quickly put her walls back up, but she couldn't get the image out of her head. Her face burned red as she took a look at the crouch of Sam’s jeans, and she could see the obvious bulge. She squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of her need, but all she wanted was Sam.  
She wanted to look again but decided to tease Sam enough that he would just fuck her into oblivion. She groaned and stretched her arms up and her shirt raised up enough to show her lace bra. She heard Sam growl lowly as he watched her like a lion stalking its prey. She stopped stretching and pulled her top down, only enough to show cleavage. She heard a low groan coming straight from his throat and she let out an involuntary moan, but quickly closed her mouth. She saw a smirk form itself across Sam’s lips. But he still wasn’t doing anything, so Y/n subtly slipped off her shoe and she moved her socked foot up one of Sam’s long legs. She moved it onto his bulge and placed pressure onto his clothed member. He let out a groan and leaned his head back with closed eyes. She rubbed her foot up and down his crouch and Sam let out mewls and groans of pleasure.  
She removed her foot and he whined at the loss of contact but she walked around the table. She placed herself on his lap and connected their lips. Their makeout session was messy, dirty, and hot. Sam ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow the warm muscle into her mouth. She pulled back and then trailed kisses down his stubbly jaw, and then down his neck. She found the spot where his neck connects to his shoulder, and she started sucking on it as she grinded on his lap.  
His hands went down to the bottom of her top and she pulled back and he ripped it over her head. Sam then leaned in and sucked and licked on her neck as she undid the buttons of his flannel. He unbuttoned her jeans and reached a hand down. He rubbed tight circles on her clit as he continued to make hickeys on her neck. She moaned and whined as she grinded harder on his hand.  
“You like falling apart in my hands, N/n/n?” Sam asked in her ear, and she just moaned and nodded. “I’m going to need words, baby.” He whispered, and nipped at her ear as he added a finger into her.  
“I-i l-like f-f-falling a-apart i-in y-y-your h-hands.” Y/n managed to stutter out, as he picked her up and placed her on the table.  
He kneeled below her and he took off his flannel and undershirt. So Y/n could see all of his torso. She quietly moaned at the sight of his chest. He pulled off her jeans and threw them somewhere that they will have to pick up later. He ran a finger up and down her clothed slit and she mewled out in anticipation. He ripped off her Y/f/c lace panties and she gasped at the sudden movement. He gripped her ass cheeks and dragged her to his face.  
Sam licked a strip up her folds and she moaned out. He brought his hands up and spread her folds so he had better access. He plunged his tongue into her opening and then moved up to sucking on her clit. He then started eating her out like a starved man, but Y/n wasn’t about to complain. She moved her hands down to Sam’s hair and gripped it hard and he groaned into her pussy. The vibrations made her moan out more.  
He plunged two thick fingers into her wet channel and thrusted them in and out. He curled them up and hit her g-spot, dead center, and the coil in her lower belly snapped and she came all over his fingers.  
“I'm c-cumming!” Y/n moaned out, and he continued to finger her through her orgasm.  
When she came down from her high he pulled his fingers out and stood up. She watched as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. The sight was purely pornagraphic. She gripped his hair and yanked his head down. She kissed him, tasting her own juices on his tongue. They pulled away and he reached behind her and unclipped her bra. It fell on the floor and Sam groaned at the sight of her bare breasts. He leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth and sucked and nipped at the hard bud, as his hand played with her other breast. She arched her back up at the pleasure. He pulled his mouth off of her with a wet ‘Pop’.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered to her, and she flushed pink.  
They kissed for a few minutes before he placed her on the floor then flipped her around, so she was bent over the table, just like in his daydream. He ran his hands up and down her ass before giving it a light slap to one cheek. She let out a needy whine. Then she heard the sound of a buckle, then the rustling of clothing. She felt the tip of his cock rub up and down her slit.  
“Please, Sammy. I want you to fuck me.” Y/n mewled out, and then he slammed into her wanting pussy. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his size then he started thrusting in and out of her, slowly. She liked that he was considerate of her feelings, but right now she wanted it hard and fast. “Faster! Harder!” Y/n yelled out, and Sam gripped her hair tight and pulled her back so her back was pressed against his chest.  
“Anything you want, baby.” He whispered to her, then started thrusting harder and faster into her tight pussy.  
She moaned as her second orgasm of the night built in her lower belly. He continued to pound in and out of her, and she clenched around him and he knows she’s about to cum. So he picked up his pace if that’s even possible but he still did it. He trailed a hand down to her clit and rubbed it harshly. She cried out as the tip of his cock slammed into her g-spot. The coil in her stomach snapped and she squirted all over his cock and the men of letters table.  
“Sam!” Y/n screamed out, as he helped her ride out her high. He then reached his high and cums deep in her pussy.  
“Y/n!” He yelled out, as he rode his high by thrusting harder into her, and that sent her into another orgasm.  
She cried out in pleasure as tears fell from her eyes and she squirted more. She slumped over the table and he slumped over her back. He gently pulled out and watched as their mixed cums dripped down her shaky thighs. She regained balance and turned around to face Sam. He placed his hands on her face and brought her into a kiss. He picked her up and Y/n wrapped her legs around his chest. He walked to his room and opened the door. He placed her on the bed then left for a moment to grab a warm wet towel to clean her up with. He came back and gently opened her legs and cleaned her up. She whimpered at the contact from being so sensitive. He tossed the towel in the hamper. Then pulled back the duvet and layed next to her. She cuddled into his warm embrace. He placed the duvet over their naked bodies.  
“N/n/n, you awake?” He questioned, and she nodded into his chest. “I’m really hoping this wasn’t a one time thing.” He said, and she looked up at him.  
“Trust me, Sammy. It wasn’t.” Y/n whispered, and pulled him in for a kiss. They pulled back and she cuddled back into his chest. “Goodnight, Sam.”  
“Goodnight, Y/n.”


End file.
